


through the mirrors

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: El más joven no pudo ni quiso responder. Cogió una de las manos del rubio y, mirándole directamente a los ojos, se metió dos de sus dedos en la boca. Los lamió y cuando los sacó, tan solo susurró un débil y entrecortado “hazlo ahora”.
Relationships: Lee Seoho & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	through the mirrors

Seoho dejó caer la mochila de deporte sin cuidado, observando ceñudo al chico que pegó un pequeño saltito asustado por el repentino ruido sordo. Este, parando de estirar los músculos y levantándose con agilidad, se cruzó de brazos mirándole disgustado. Ninguno parecía alegrarse de estar a solas con el otro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el más pequeño, llevaba una cinta gris en el pelo y unas mayas ajustadas negras, uno de sus hombros quedaba al descubierto por la enorme (y vieja) camiseta morada que llevaba.

—Lo mismo que tú, al parecer.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Hwanwoong sonrió de medio lado, malvado, y se encogió de hombros dando pequeños pasos hacia su dirección.

—Seré yo el que gane la plaza, no sé ni para qué lo intentas. —Su voz era segura, burlona. Seoho empezó a temblar por la ira.

—Estando tan confiado la derrota te sentará peor —contestó. Hwanwoong, a esas alturas, ya estaba frente a él con aquella jodida sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios.

En un pasado lejano habían sido amigos. Se conocieron en sus primeras clases de ballet, su amistad fue instantánea, rápida, fácil, eran los únicos chicos de la clase y compartirán muchos hobbies a parte de la danza. Les encantaba jugar a videojuegos juntos, hablar de mil cosas en el jardín de los abuelos de Seoho y pasarse todos los veranos en la casa de la playa de los padres de Hwanwoong.

Aquellos dos meses de descanso eran la isla segura de ambos chicos. Allí, en aquel pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, en el que ya todos los conocían y trataban con cariño, podían ser ellos mismo. Se pasaban horas tumbados en la arena dorada, mirando las estrellas y haciendo sus propios planes de futuro.

Ellos siempre estaban presentes en los planes del otro.

Pero el verano de sus 17, Seoho no recibió ninguna invitación. Fue repentino. Hwanwoong dejó de llamarle, de ir a su casa. Al principio pensó que los exámenes finales lo habían tenido muy ocupado, pero los días pasaban y a Seoho le empezaba a doler el corazón. Su mejor amigo no contestaba ni a sus mensajes ni a sus llamadas, ni siquiera la abría la puerta cuando iba a verlo a su casa.

Fue el peor verano de su vida.

En la academia, después de todo un verano sin hablarse, el peli-rosa a duras penas le dirigía una mirada. El pelinegro se estuvo preguntando durante meses qué era lo que había hecho mal, estuvo insistiendo, siguiéndole y rogándole unas explicaciones que nunca llegaban. Estaba sufriendo.

Pero se cansó, se resignó. Empezó a fingir que aquello ya no le importaba, que el hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiera acabado con aquella amistad de la nada y sin argumentos no le dolía como el infierno. Hwanwoong empezó a juntarse con otras personas, él ni siquiera lo intentó. Se obsesionó con la danza como nunca antes. Se pasaba la vida practicando, intentando ser mejor que todos. Necesitaba distraerse del hecho de que, sin más, había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. De alguien a quién tal vez amaba como algo más que a un amigo.

Se llenó de la más cruda y violenta furia. No descansó hasta estar en la clase de élite, hasta estar lo suficientemente arriba como para que nadie jamás pudiera mirarle desde arriba, y ni siquiera allí se relajó. Aquella era la clase de Hwanwoong, su antiguo amigo siempre había sido el mejor y, a pesar de no haberle dirigido la palabra en años, el pequeño no tuvo inconveniente en recordarle aquel detalle incansablemente. 

Y no era verdad. Ambos eran realmente buenos a su manera. Seoho era bueno porque se dejaba la piel día sí y día también, su ejecución era limpia y precisa, pero Hwanwoong tenía un don y era muy consciente de ello. Tenía carisma, una presencia escénica deslumbrante y, claramente, una fluidez envidiable.

Seoho tan solo tenía la determinación de ser mejor que él; la rabia le estaba consumiendo y era muy consciente de ello. Era un camino que no debería haber elegido. El dolor que le había causado en el pasado seguía ahí, la herida no se había cerrado y sangraba y dolía, y Seoho sabía mejor que nadie que aquella clase de sentimientos acabarían costándole muy caro.

Aquel pasado era un secreto entre ellos, algo que les unía irremediablemente y que les escocía a ambos, a pesar de que Hwanwoong era bueno ocultándolo.

Y tal vez ya habían pasado años desde aquello, tal vez las cosas deberían haberse calmado, olvidado, pero aquella tarde en el estudio Seoho perdió los estribos. Seoho, simplemente, no podía ver a su viejo amigo tratándolo como a un extraño, como a un enemigo. Simplemente necesitaba la verdad.

—Yo nunca pierdo —respondió airoso el más pequeño. Empezó a andar hacia la salida, pasando descaradamente cerca de él—. Creo que voy a ser justo y me iré, debes practicar para no dejarte en ridíc-

La mano del pelinegro cogió con fuerza su antebrazo inesperadamente. Hwanwoong se giró, sus ojos se posaron sobre aquellos largos dedos y luego, más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca, murmuró:

—No me toques.

—Me perdiste a mí —respondió Seoho. No le soltó—. Me apartaste de ti sin ningún motivo, sin explicaciones, lo acepté porque qué otra cosa podía hacer —tiró de su brazo, haciendo que el menor se tambaleara más cerca de él, sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, que ardían con enfado—, pero no me trates como si fuéramos putos desconocidos, Hwanwoong, estoy harto de esta jodida situación —y le soltó, pero ninguno de los dos se movió a pesar de que la mirada del castaño había acabado bajando al suelo—. Qué cojones hice mal, ¿eh? ¿Qué fue lo que hice, Hwanwoong, para que me hicieras eso… para que me trates así?

Hubo un leve silencio. Seoho se mantuvo quieto, con su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho, observando como las barreras que su viejo amigo había creado entre ellos se desmoronaban poco a poco.

—No hiciste nada —susurró al fin. Su voz sonó débil al principio, pero luego, de la nada, sus ojos volvieron a endurecerse y dio un paso hacia Seoho, que no retrocedió ni un solo centímetro—. Bueno, sí, sí lo hiciste.

Posó las manos en sus hombros y lo empujó una vez, y otra, hasta que las piernas de Seoho chocaron con un banco de madera. El mayor se quedó estático, encogiéndose ante aquel par de ojos que parecían mirarle con el más puro de los rencores.

—Te follaste a Keonhee —siseó Hwanwoong—. Después de decirme mil y una veces que no te gustaban los hombres, después de apartarme tantas veces de ti, porque tú, maldito cabrón, sabías perfectamente lo que yo sentía por ti, después de obligarme a dejar mis estúpido sentimientos a un lado por el bien de nuestra amistad, vas tú y te follas a un tío —Seoho enrojeció, sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo de culo en aquel banco sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo—. No es que fueras hetero, es que no correspondías mis sentimientos, y en vez de sincerarte conmigo y contarme la verdad, preferiste mentirme. Destruiste mi confianza y con ella, la poca fe y estima que tenía en mí mismo.

Los ojos de Hwanwoong estaban vidriosos, pero su semblante era duro y sincero. Seoho lo observó desde abajo, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía cuando sus manos cogieron delicadamente las de Hwanwoong que, a pesar de intentar apartarse al principio, acabaron cediendo al agarre.

Era verdad, todo lo que había dicho Hwanwoong era verdad. Le mintió, sabía la clase de sentimientos que tenía el menor hacia él (y lo frágil que era su autoestima en aquellos momentos) y, aún así, decidió ignorarlos porque era un cobarde, porque ¿cómo coño alguien como él podría hacer feliz a alguien como Hwanwoong?

—No te merecía —murmuró al fin Seoho.

—¿Qué? —su voz de rompió.

—Te merecías a alguien mejor que yo —Seoho agachó la cabeza, sus pulgares acariciaron el dorso de las manos de menor—. No tenía ninguna clase de estabilidad, me iba mal en el instituto, a duras penas podía pagarme la academia y mi abuela estaba enferma, n-no nos vi un buen futuro, y-yo… no quise hacerte eso. Ya era duro aguantarme como amigo y no quise… no _podía_ permitir que tuvieras que cargar con un lastre como yo —su voz se quebró, una lágrima cayó silencio en el suelo de madera—. Y tú eras más pequeño, teníamos tan solo quince años, Hwanwoong, yo… quería esperar, pero no quise pedirte que esperaras. No quise ser tan egoísta.

Hwanwoong quiso soltarse de su agarre lentamente, conmocionado, pero el mayor se lo impidió; con desesperación sostuvo sus caderas y, acercándolo todavía más a él, apoyó la frente en su estómago.

—Aquella noche estaba borracho, triste, tú no te separabas de Leedo y…

—Leedo y yo nunca…

—Lo sé —negó, apretó con más fuerza su cintura—, lo sé. No tengo excusas, nadie me obligó a nada. Keonhee me… empezamos a bailar y… me besó, y…

—D-da igual —le interrumpió Hwanwoong, una de sus manos, con lentitud y miedo, se alzó hasta apoyarse con delicadeza sobre a cabellera de Seoho—. Debí haberte escuchado. Pero estaba tan dolido.

El mayor se separó cuando notó como Hwanwoong, poco a poco, dejaba caerse hacia abajo. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo entre los pies de Seoho, sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, se miraron y se vieron por primera vez en tres años. Sus respiraciones irregulares se mezclaron con nerviosismo, las pequeñas manos del más joven quedaron apoyadas sobre las rodillas del otro.

—¿Ya he esperado lo suficiente? —susurró. La tensión se intensifico, Seoho apretó los hombros del castaño—. ¿O sigues siendo un cobarde?

Una sonrisa ladina asomó por sus comisuras y Seoho no pudo soportarlo más. Alzó el mentón, atrapó los labios de Hwanwoong sin vacilar, con los ojos cerrados y apresando las mejillas del menor entre sus manos. Abrieron la boca al instante, ignorando los formalismos, ansiosos y empujándose el uno al otro, negándose a ser dominados por el otro. Tal vez lo único que necesitaban era aquello.

Hwanwoong lo empujó, separándose en un chasquido húmedo que resonó en toda la sala. Su espalda chocó con la pared con fuerza, sus miradas se encontraron ardiendo, con los fantasmas en los labios del otro cabalgando sobre sus bocas. Estaban jadeando, preguntándose sin palabras si aquel era el momento.

Lo era.

Hwanwoong, con descaro, se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio. Juntó sus bocas, no hubo ni delicadeza ni cariño, fue la más pura y desesperada pasión drenándose a través de sus cuerpos y sus lenguas. No tardaron en empezar a moverse, a rozarse a través de la fina tela de sus pantalones.

El castaño jadeó cuando las manos del mayor se colaron bajo su enorme camiseta y, rozando la piel con las yemas de sus dedos, la alzó hasta quitársela. Seoho empezó en ese momento a descender los besos por su cuello, por su clavícula. Hwanwoong se retorcía bajo su agarre, perdiendo la batalla, pero aún aferrado a aquel orgullo férreo que le impedía ceder incluso ante la única persona de la que había enamorado.

El menor le quitó también la camiseta al otro, se alejaron tan solo para bajarse los pantalones. Les dio igual la posibilidad de que alguien entrara, ignoraron los llamamientos de cordura de sus nubladas mentes. Seoho tomó la erección de Hwanwoong, deslizando la mano arriba y abajo mientras el menor gemía contra su oído, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y frotaba su culo contra la entrepierna del otro.

Tan solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones, los chasquidos; en qué momento habían acabado así, en qué momento Hwanwoong le había permitido acercar su boca a su oreja y susurrar: —Me dejaste de hablar durante tres años por esto —el castaño gimoteó, queriendo rebatir esas palabras, pero sin fuerzas para ello—, me abandonaste porque no quise follarte, Hwanwoong, ¿en qué clase de persona te convierte eso?

El más joven no pudo ni quiso responder. Cogió una de las manos del rubio y, mirándole directamente a los ojos, se metió dos de sus dedos en la boca. Los lamió y cuando los sacó, tan solo susurró un débil y entrecortado “hazlo ahora”.

—Levántate.

Hwanwoong gruñó en cuanto su cuerpo fue arrojado con fuerza contra la pared. Apoyó la mejilla contra la fría superficie, jadeante mientras Seoho adentraba dos de sus dedos en su interior. Tenía los ojos cerrados, todos sus sentidos concentrados en aquel deseo primitivo que estaba arrasando con todo lo que una vez llegó a ser, con todo lo que un día se prometió a él mismo que no volvería a hacer… y que estaba haciendo.

—Voy… a hacerlo —jadeó Seoho en su oreja, él gimoteó pequeñas afirmaciones. Su pecho se pegó a su espalda mientras una mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los del castaño sobre la pared, y la otra, con paciencia y lentitud, se guiaba hasta penetrar entre aquellas estrechas paredes.

Invadió todo su interior, el uno conectado al otro sin distancia que les separara, sin un mundo más allá de las estrellas que veían cuando cerraban los ojos. Fue una primera estocada profunda y terriblemente dolorosa, que arrancó un sonoro gemido al aturdido castaño que, al borde de las súplicas, abrió los ojos.

Y se vio ahí, reflejado en aquellos espejos, siendo penetrado con fuerza y rabia por el que una vez consideró el amor de su vida, por el que luchó tan poco y lloró tanto. Vio sus perfiles, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo cubierto por el pálido pero cálido cuerpo de Seoho. Observó como entraba y salía, como aparecía y desaparecía y como su propia erección era acariciada con velocidad por los largos dedos del rubio. Verlo, sentirlo. Lo estaba haciendo, era real, y tal vez su única oportunidad de vivir aquello. 

—Mí-míranos —susurró. La cabeza de Seoho salió del escondite del cuello de Hwanwoong. Su mejilla se apoyó contra la del castaño. A dos metros unos enormes ojos vidriosos le devolvieron la mirada. El movimiento de sus propias caderas lo volvía todo borroso, la visión de aquella boca entreabierta, aquel hilo de saliva bajando por su labio inferior, de su propia polla haciéndole soltar aquellos gemidos agudos y dulces le hizo acabar de volverse loco.

No era la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraban a través de aquellos espejos, pero sí fue la primera vez que, a pesar de todo, se veían el uno al otro como lo que realmente eran.

—Seoho… —el menor tartamudeó. El rubio cogió su barbilla y le besó—. E-estoy a punto.

La velocidad aumentó, todo se volvió un caos de sonidos, de gemidos, de susurros, de promesas y nombres dichos en voz baja. Se corrieron justo antes de que sus piernas cedieran bajo su propio peso. Y ahí se quedaron durante unos minutos, arrodillados, con Hwanwoong apoyando la frente en la pared, retomando su respiración normal mientras apretaba los brazos de Seoho contra su estómago.

El mayor frotó su frente contra la nuca del castaño, suspirando, sintiendo como su corazón se relajaba poco a poco y sus extremidades dejaban de temblar por aquel arrasador orgasmo.

El pánico se expandió por su organismo en cuanto el menor empezó a moverse. No quería separarse de Hwanwoong, no quería soltarle, no quería dejarle ir de nuevo.

—Suéltame —una sola palabra bastó para que Seoho se encogiera en su sitio y aflojara el agarre sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Hwanwoong se levantó, con una mano tapó su entrada, evitando así que su flujo cayera al suelo. Seoho desvió la mirada, repentinamente avergonzado al ver un débil color carmín entreverse ente los dedos del castaño. Se quedó inmóvil allí, cara a la pared mientras el menor cogía una toalla del interior de su mochila de deporte y limpiaba el destrozo que él mismo había provocado.

Se había salido de control. Le había herido. Era un completo capullo.

Su corazón volvió a palpitar aterrorizado. Sabía que debía decir algo, pedirle perdón, darle las gracias, suplicarle, rogarle para que aquello no se quedara ahí. Se levantó con aquella presión oprimiéndole el pecho, encaró al menor, que se había quedado sentado en el banco en el que tan solo unos minutos antes habían empezado todo.

Sus ojos no se encontraron. Hwanwoong, vestido únicamente con la camiseta que se acababa de poner, le lanzó también su camiseta mientras se ponía los calzoncillos. Se vistieron en un silencio sepulcral, y cuando Seoho se sentó junto a Hwanwoong y este no se apartó, expulsó un ligero suspiro de alivio momentáneo.

—Lo sient-

—Acabas de desvirgarme.

Seoho enrojeció ante aquella inesperada frase. Agachó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos, retorciéndose las manos hasta hacerse daño. Sus oídos pitaron. 

—¿Ha… ha sido tu..?

—Eso acabo de decir.

El mayor quiso llorar ahí mismo. Quiso arrancarse la piel a tiras, quiso hacer tantas cosas que al final, no hizo más que intentar redimirse como un niño pequeño.

—D-deberías habérmelo dicho, he sido muy brusco y… una primera vez no debería…

—Está bien —no le miraba, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo; la de ambos, en realidad, estaba fija en el suelo—. Eso de la primera vez es una gilipollez. No necesito una cama llena de pétalos de rosa y… quería que fueras brusco, si esta va a ser la única vez, al menos quiero recordarla bien. El dolor me cuesta olvidarlo.

Seoho tragó saliva. Quiso discutirle aquella nefasta lógica. Lo que él quería también importaba, pero había algo más importante que quería decirle. Su mano viajó sutil y discreta hacia la pierna del menor. Se posó allí, sin ser echada, y buscó con su mirada la del otro hasta que se encontraron.

—¿Por qué debería ser la única? —preguntó, Hwanwoong abrió mucho los ojos, se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos antes de que sus mejillas enrojecieran con intensidad.

—Yo no… yo no puedo tener solo sexo —contestó—. Yo necesito…

—Pero no tiene por qué ser solo sexo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin haber sido procesadas previamente. Fueron impulsivas, sí, pero Seoho no se arrepintió de ellas en absoluto.

—¿Y qué acabamos de hacer? —cuestionó el menor con timidez.

—Las paces.

Esperó la reacción de Hwanwoong con paciencia, ahí sentados después de haber follado como un par de desconocidos y mirándose a los ojos como si, de repente, volvieran a ser aquel par de críos estúpido e inexpertos.

—Podemos intentarlo —continuó, tanteando—. Sí tú quieres, si tú aún… me quieres, estaría dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, a empezar de nuevo justo ahora.

Hwanwoong miró al frente, Seoho también. Sus reflejos les devolvieron la mirada alejados, algo oscuros. El menor se echó hacia atrás, suspirando, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras cogía con suavidad la mano de Seoho y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Aquello era alguna clase de sí. Una segunda oportunidad para ambos. Un segundo intento. Giraron sus rostros, los escasos centímetros que los separaban se redujeron hasta que sus labios se juntaron, por primera vez, para besarse con calma, sin rabia y, sobre todo, sin temor a que aquella fuera su primera y última vez.

_28/01/2020_

_Noone_


End file.
